The Poke Sydrome Files Forever Young
by Talent Scout
Summary: While tring to scale a mountain to the next destination Misty with Pikachu by her side find the Fountain Of Youth. What will happen? need 2 or 3 reviews before i post the first fillerfile to this saga. Enjoy!
1. FY1

Forever Young  
  
Part 1  
  
A/N: Thanks to you all I've just gotten my 5th review therefore here is the 2nd part of (trumpet blows) THE POKE SYNDROME FILES!!! Due to the fact that this story/file is so short I only need 2 or 3 reviews until the next story. Enjoy  
  
This story starts out with Misty and Ash aruguing over were they should go next."I say that we sould go into the mountains!" Misty yelled "Well I say that we go to Cinnabar Island!" "How about this?" Brock said splitting the two up. "Me and Ash will go on to Cinnabar, and Misty you can go up to the mountains." "That'll work" Ash said. "I'll go with it under  
  
one condition." Misty said. "What's that?" Ash asked "That I get to take Pikachu too." she said. "Okay" Ash said. "Go with Misty Pikachu" Pikachu walked to Misty. The boys turned and walked on the path to cinnabar island. "See you!" They said. "Good bye!" Misty said. Then she turned to Pikachu and said "So Pikachu wanna head up to the mountain resort?" To Misty's suprise Pikachu responded "I'd love to see the mountain up from the resort." "Misty's jaw  
  
dropped. "What...what did you say?" she stammered "I said" Pikachu repeated "I'd love to see the mountain from the resort." Misty pointed at Pikachu and said "You can talk!" Pikachu finally saw what was going on and pointed at Misty and said "You can understand me!" "Wow!" they said together Misty now understood what was going on. She had recieved Pika hearing, Pika smell, and Pika agility. Now she had descovered that she could understand other Pokemon. "Cool!" Pikachu said. Then he looked up at the resort and said "Let's talk more at the resort!" "Yeah!" Misty replyed still overcome with shock."Let's go!"  
  
In the resort there were many Pokemon trainers taking a break from training. Misty asked a person what date it was so she could put the date in her watch the person told her it was March 2nd 1999. "Thanks" Misty told the person then Pikachu said "let's get a room."  
  
after they got a room Misty rembered the date she had been told. Then she relized that today was her birthday. When she told Pikachu he said "Allright! you're turning thirteen!" Misty didn't feel like celebrating. This meant that she was a teenager now. Misty didn't feel  
  
that she was ready for teenagerhood yet. Misty sulked to the cafe to eat something when she heard two men talking. "The fountain of youth was found in a cave near here!" one said. "Wow! doesn't that make people younger?" the other man asked "Yes that's the one" the first man said. Misty thought about what she had heard. The fountain of youth may be the answer... she thought. But I could be a problem too... 


	2. FY2

Forever Young Part 2  
  
Misty was having second thoughts about this crazy fountain of youth idea she had. She didn't really have a real idea of were the cave was and it was really dark that night. Then she slipped into an dark entrance and fell through a series of pipes. Finally she landed in a basement. Misty rubbed her head and noticed that her hair was hanging down. "I guess my bow fell off on the way down." She said. Then three puffs of smoke appeared. Misty immediatly knew who it was. "Welcome Team Rocket!" James, Jessie, and Meowth said. Then they jumped from the ledge they were on and landed in front of Misty. "I wish that I had brought Pikachu and my other Pokemon along." Misty thought. "So little girl" Jessie said "What are you going to do?" "We've got you cornered" James said "there is no escape." Misty backed up and then she fell into a pool of water that was behind her. Before she sunk in she noticed that on one side of the fountain a lable said "Older." The side she fell in said "younger" Misty swam inside the fountain then grabbed the ledge and pulled herself out. When she got out, Misty felt smaller and younger. Team Rocket also seemed taller. "There she is!" Meowth said. "And she fell in the fountain so she is younger!" Misty now understood. She fell in the fountain of youth and was younger! Then Team rocket began to give chase. Misty ran but Team Rocket was right behind her because she couldn't run as fast anymore. She saw a small entrance in the cave wall and dove in. Team Rocket couldn't fit so they gave up. Misty bolted all the way to the resort, and hid under her bed. Pikachu woke up and when he saw Misty cowering under the bed, all he could say was "Misty? you seem younger..."  
  
That day was a total nightmare for Misty. Pikachu forgot who she was six times, No one respected her as a Thirteen year old and if she was called "sweetie" one more time she would clean that person's clock. Finally night came and Misty had desided that enough was enough. She couldn't take being seven years old any more. She decided to go back to the cave. After convicing Pikachu to come they left. Misty found the same entrance and they fell through the same pipes. After they landed Pikachu said "Let's do it again!" Misty glared at   
  
him. "Welcome back brat" a voice said interuppting Pikachu and Misty. "Team Rocket!" Pikachu and Misty said in unison. "That's right" they said. "and you aren't getting through this time" James said. Then Team Rocket advanced just to be shocked by Pikachu. "Go!" Pikachu said "here is your chance to get older!" Misty ran to the fountain and dove in the older side. She got out just when she got to thirteen. "Come on Pikachu!" She said when she got out. "I got what I want!" Pikachu stopped shocking Team Rocket and ran after Misty. They   
  
climbed to the Pipes and went on through. Team Rocket fainted and they landed in the fountain of youth. When they emerged they were babies. Pikachu looked back once more and saw them. "looks like they won't be bothering us for a while." he said. "Yeah" Misty said. "I'm glad that we got here in time or I might have been forever young!"Pikachu said " I could have sworn that I've heard that before." Misty laughed to herself.  
  
The end until the third. 


End file.
